1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Display device, in particular, liquid crystal display devices, are used in a wide variety of applications, including small-sized products, such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a portable multimedia player (PMP), or middle- and large-sized products, such as a monitor, TV or the like.
The display device includes a display area in which an image is displayed, and a non-display area in which wirings, a black matrix (BM) and so on are formed. The desire for slim, lightweight display devices may require reducing the width of black matrix. However, spaces are required for a common voltage line, gate lines, short-circuit points, etc., which are formed in the non-display area. This may limit the reduction of the width of the black matrix.